Barbenusa Into Desolation (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug)
by Half-Blood-Joker
Summary: Dit verhaal volgt The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. Een meisje genaamd Barbenusa is op weg naar Erebor, maar helaas wordt haar reis verstoord door vervelende mensen. Ze moet de reis dus te voet voortzetten.. Al snel ontmoet ze een groep dwergen en een Hobbit waar ze zich bij aansluit. Samen gaan ze op weg naar The Lonely Mountain om een draak te verslaan... Maar kan ze dat wel?
1. 1: Op Naar Erebor

**Hallo! Dit is een Fanfiction over Barbenusa die op weg is naar Erebor! Het verhaal volgt The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. ENJOY!**

**Proloog**

Een prachtig landschap was het. Grote, groene vlaktes met bloemen, heuvels en bergen. Er waaide een heerlijk briesje en de zon scheen in de verte.

Hoog boven de grond, vlak onder de wolken vloog Barbenusa op haar grijze Loftwing Larry. Maar ze keek maar amper naar het prachtige landschap onder haar, zij had haar ogen gericht op iets anders aan de horizon. Kilometers verderop zag ze namelijk een berg. Een reuzachtige berg die boven alles uittorende. Het was een prachtige, eenzame berg die maar amper te zien was door de lichte mist aan de horizon.

"The Lonely Mountain," zei ze langzaam. "Erebor.."

Haar Loftwing sloeg een keer met zijn vleugels en Barbenusa zuchtte diep. Ze was er bijna. En dit keer kan ik niet verstoord worden door een ruimteschip, dacht ze bij zichzelf. Haar doel was duidelijk. Ze zag het voor haar ogen. En niemand kon haar nu nog stoppen.


	2. 2: De Vervelende Tovenaar

Op dat moment werd haar Loftwing van onderen geraakt door een witte flits. Hij schreeuwde en Barbenusa moest zich stevig vasthouden om niet te vallen. Maar Larry kon nog maar amper in evenwicht blijven en Barbenusa keek wanhopig om zich heen toen hij opnieuw geraakt werd door een witte flits.

"Stop!" schreeuwde ze uit, geen idee naar wie. De flitsen kwamen van de oppervlakte, maar die was zo ver weg dat ze niet kon zien door wat of wie deze stralen werden afgevuurd.

"Sneller Larry! We moeten door!" riep ze ondanks dat ze wist dat het geen zin meer had. Larry werd nogmaals geraakt door een straal en Barbenusa werd van haar Loftwing afgestoten.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" schreeuwde ze terwijl ze met hoge snelheid naar de grond viel. "IK BEN NOG TE JONG OM TE STERVEEEEEN!"

De grond naderde steeds sneller en Barbenusa zag heel haar leven in een flits aan haar voorbij gaan en ze sloot haar ogen.

"Vaarwel wrede wereld-"

Haar val werd gestopt. Maar ze had de grond nog niet geraakt. Was ze in de hemel? Barbenusa deed voorzichtig een oog open. Ze keek naar de grond waar ze vlak boven zweefde en trok een wtf-gezicht.

"Voor wie werk jij?!" hoorde ze opeens.

Snel keek ze op en zag een oude man voor haar met wit haar, witte kledig en een stok die hij op haar gericht hield.

"Hey!" riep Barbenusa uit. "Bent u een tovenaar?"

De man trok zijn stok weg waardoor Barbenusa op de grond viel.

"Autsch.."

"Ik ben een tovenaar, inderdaad. Ik ben de machtigste tovenaar."

Barbenusa ging voorzichtig staan en keek naar de tovenaar. "Gefeliciteerd," zei ze droog. "Maar ik heb geen tijd voor deze onzin. Niet alweer."

Ze floot op haar vingers en schreeuwde: "Larry!" De tovenaar lachte toen Barbenusa verbaasd om haar heen keek. "Waar blijft ie nou?" zei ze verbaasd. De tovenaar keek haar spottend aan.

"Ik heb die rare vogel van jou teruggestuurd naar de wereld waar hij vandaan komt! Ik wil dat ongedierte niet hebben in Middle-Earth."

Barbenusa's ogen werden groot. "Larry teruggestuurd?! Maar nu kom ik nooit bij Erebor!"

De tovenaar trok een wenkbrauw op.

"Wat heb jij te zoeken bij die Lonely Mountain?"

"Iets wat jou niks aangaat, mister tovenaar."

De tovenaar keek boos. "Wat is je naam en voor wie werk je?"

Barbenusa keek hem dom aan. "Ik ben Barbenusa als u dat echt zo graag wil weten," antwoordde ze. "En ik werk voor niemand. Ik ben een vrij persoon. Maar de vraag is: wie ben JIJ?"

De tovenaar keek haar wantrouwend aan.

"Mijn naam is Saruman. Saruman the White." Barbenusa bekeek deze Saruman the White even.

"Oké, uhm, Saruman. Weet je toevallig waar Gandalf is? Gandalf the Grey?"

Saruman trok een gezicht alsof hij zojuist het walgelijkste ter wereld had gehoord. "Gandalf? Ha! Die zwakke tovenaar is niets waard. En waarom zou jij zijn naam wel kennen en mijn naam niet? Ik ben de machtigste, de grootste-"

"Ja ja ja, stop maar met die zelfverhoging meneertje White. Als u echt zo'n grootse tovenaar bent kunt u beter les gaan geven op Hogwarts, dan hebben die mensen daar er ook nog es wat aan."

Saruman keek dom. "Ik heb geen idee waar je over spreekt, mens. Maar dat maakt niets uit. Sinds jouw vervoersmiddel, dat ongedierte, verdwenen is, zul je het hier niet lang overleven." Hij hief zijn staf, schreeuwde: "Awartha!" en sloeg zijn staf in de grond waarna er een kort, fel licht verscheen waardoor Barbenusa haar ogen dicht moest doen. Toen ze weer keek wat Saruman verdwenen.

Barbenusa keek om zich heen over het grote grasveld maar zag geen spoor meer van de tovenaar. "Nou, lekker dan," zei ze zuchtend. Hoe kwam ze nou bij Erebor? Ze keek omhoog maar kon de Lonely Mountain ook nergens meer zien. Ze had geen keuze dan de zon maar te volgen en begon haar duffe reis.


	3. 3: Mirkwood!

Barbenusa was aan het wandelen over de vlaktes. Ze had honger en dorst gekregen. "Ugh.." zei ze tegen zichzelf. "Kan het nog erger?" Op dat moment begon het te regenen. "OH JA NATUURLIJK."

Geïrriteerd liep ze verder toen ze in de verte een groot bos zag. Hey.. Wat was dat? Barbenusa kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes. Was dat een.. Ja! Barbenusa begon wat sneller te lopen. Ze zag iemand op een paard aan komen rijden.

"Heeeeuy!" riep Barbenusa. "Wie ben jij!?"

Het paard kwam steeds dichter bij toen ze het zag. "Gandalf!" riep ze uit. En ja, op het paard zat Gandalf. Hij zag er een beetje bezorgd uit en keek verbaasd naar Barbenusa.

"Barbenusa, wat doe jij hier?" zei hij vol ongeloof.

Barbenusa keek even om zich heen. "Je zei toch dat ik naar Erebor moest gaan?" Gandalf knikte.

"Ja.. Maar ik had eerlijk gezegd verwacht dat je dat met Larry ging doen."

"Was ik ook van plan. Maar ik werd uit de lucht geplukt door een vriend van je. Zeg Gandalf, wie is in godsnaam Saruman the White?"

Gandalf keek nog verbaasder. "Saruman.." zei hij langzaam. "Hij bemoeit zich overal mee. Waar heb je hem het laatst gezien?" Barbenusa keek achterom en wees in de verte.

"Daar ergens. Hij verdween met één of andere spreuk."

Gandalf zuchtte. "Saruman the White. Een dwaas van een tovenaar als je het mij vraagt. Maar genoeg daarover. Luister, de hobbit en de dwergen hebben hun reis voortgezet zonder mij. Als je snel bent heb je nog kans ze in te halen." Gandalf wees naar het bos in de verte. "Ze zijn dat bos ingegaan. Het is een erg gevaarlijke plek, vol met illusies. Blijf op het pad en je zult niet verdwalen." Hij haalde een zwaard tevoorschijn. "Neem dit. Het is geen elvenzwaard, helaas, maar het is genoeg om je mee te beschermen in de gevaarlijkste situaties."

Barbenusa knikte. "Oké, thanks! Ik zie je later, Gandalf!" Gandalf glimlachte en reed verder op zijn paard.

Barbenuas bekeek het zwaard. Het was niet zo groot, maar wel fijn gesmeden. Ze keek er tevreden naar en stopte het weg in de schede die ze erbij had gekregen. Vol goede moed liep ze naar het bos.  
Toen ze daar aankwam zag ze meteen wat de ingang was. Het leek op een elvenpoort. Ze keek er even naar en bewonderde het toen ze opeens een vreemde sfeer uit het woud voelde komen.  
"Oké.." zei ze langzaam en besefte zich hoe gevaarlijk dit kon worden. Ze keek even om zich heen. Nou ja, het pad volgen kan nooit zo moeilijk zijn, of wel? Ze haalde haar schouders op en liep door de elvenpoort het woud in.

"In the middle of the earth, in the land of the Shire lives a brave little hobbit who we all admire.." zong Barbenusa in zichzelf terwijl ze al kijkend naar de grond door het woud liep. Ze wist niet hoe groot dit woud was en had dus geen andere keus dan maar gewoon door te lopen. Het pad was niet zo heel lastig te volgen, het werd alleen een beetje bedekt door bladeren. Ze zag dat de bomen dicht bij elkaar stonden en er oud uitzagen.

"He lives in a hobbit-hole and everybody knows him.. Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins. He's only three feet tall. Bilbo.. Bilbo.. Baggins.. The bravest.. Little.."

Ze slikte en voelde zich duizelig worden. Opeens leek het pad te bewegen. Heen en weer.. Heen en weer.. Barbenusa snapte er niks van en keek om zich heen. De bomen begonnen ook te bewegen. Heen en weer.. Heen en weer.. Heen en weer.. Ze voelde zich licht in haar hoofd en haar ogen vielen langzaam dicht.

"NEE!" schreeuwde Barbenusa en sloeg zichzelf in haar gezicht. "Je kunt het nu niet verliezen, Barbenusa. Niet nu." Het pad was weer recht en de bomen stonden weer stil. Barbenusa zuchtte opgelucht. Snel liep ze verder over het pad. "The bravest little hobbit of 'em all."

Ze probeerde er met haar hoofd goed bij te blijven en begon een beetje sneller te lopen. "Fris en fruitig, fris en fruitig. Eet een eend, kom voor lunch. Komkommer in een blender olé olé!" Ze stopte even. Zei ze dat nou serieus? Snel schudde ze haar hoofd en liep verder. Dit woud had op één of andere manier een vage invloed op haar hersenen. Ze kon niet meer logisch nadenken. Wat zei Gandalf nou.. Illusies? Nee, dit was niet goed.

Snel liep ze verder en dacht maar één ding: volg het pad.


	4. 4: Spinnen? GATVER

Het was lastig om je hoofd koel te houden in dit woud. Al snel begon Barbenusa het benauwd en warm te krijgen en begon steeds langzamer te lopen.

"Doorlopen.." zei ze langzaam. "Door.. Lopen.." Opeens struikelde ze over iets. Snel keek ze op en zag dat ze vastzat in wit..

"Spinnenweb?!" riep ze uit en ze keek om zich heen. "W-waar, wat?"

Ze zag het pad nergens meer. Dat is onmogelijk.. Snel trok ze haar zwaard uit haar schede en sneed zichzelf los waarna ze opstond en het kleverige web van zich af sloeg. Snel ging ze op zoek naar het pad.

"Waar is het, waar is het, waar is het.." mompelde ze wanhopig. Maar het pad was nergens meer te vinden en hoe verder ze liep, hoe meer spinnenweb ze zag hangen tussen de bomen. Zulke grote webben had ze nog nooit gezien. Af en toe zag ze trillingen door de webben gaan. Wat gebeurde er toch..

Op dat moment stond ze stil. Ze hoorde.. Gepraat! Nou, eigenlijk was het meer geschreeuw.

"Aaarg sterf.." kon ze in het geschreeuw verstaan.

"Sterf! Sterf!"

Barbenusa bleef even staan en begon toen als een gek in die richting te rennen waar de stemmen vandaan kwamen. Dit moesten wel de dwergen zijn! Ze rende zo snel als ze kon..

Maar toen opeens viel er iets voor haar neus op de grond waar ze bovenop viel. Met een schreeuw keek ze naar het wezen waar ze op lag en krabbelde zo snel mogelijk overeind. Ze kreeg bijna een paniekaanval toen de poten van het wezen zich om haar heen krulden en ze sloeg om zich heen waarna ze vijf meter achteruit liep. De rillingen liepen over haar rug en ze keek met grote ogen naar het reuzachtige spinnenlijk. Walgend begon ze dit even te verwerken.

"Gatver, gatver, GATVERDAMME," zei ze en ze ademde diep in. "Serieus.. GATVER."

De dooie spin maakte nog wat spastische bewegingen en Barbenusa zette zich bij elke beweging schrap. Toen hij helemaal klaar was met stuiptrekken liep ze er met de ruimste bocht ooit omheen.

"NOOO!" hoorde ze toen opeens iemand extreem hard schreeuwen. Het was niet zo ver weg. Ze wilde op het geluid afgaan maar bleef toen stokstijf staan. Achter een boom vandaan klom nog zo'n reuzachtige spin. Maar deze was levend. Barbenusa keek met grote ogen naar het monsterlijke wezen dat op haar af liep.

De spin spreed zijn kaken en stond klaar om haar dood te bijten, toen Barbenusa wakker werd uit haar bevriezing en haar zwaard trok. Al schreeuwend verdedigde ze zichzelf en ze sloeg en stak naar de spin. De spin schreeuwde en probeerde haar opnieuw te bijten, maar Barbenusa stak haar zwaard net op tijd achterin de strot van de spin. Hij keek haar nog even aan met zijn acht zielloze ogen en Barbenusa trok haar zwaard weer uit zijn strot. De spin waagde nog één poging om haar te bezeren maar viel toen in elkaar. Dood.

Barbenusa stond in shock te kijken en keek toen naar haar zwaard dat helemaal onder het slijmerige spinnenbloed zat. Ze maakte wat kotsgeluiden toen ze opeens iets heel erg engs achter haar hoorde. Ze draaide zich langzaam om en kreeg bijna een hartaanval: over het spinnenweb kwamen tientallen van zulke spinnen aan lopen. Barbenusa's maag draaide om en ze besloot maar gewoon keihard weg te rennen. Schreeuwend sprong ze over uitstekende boomwortels en ontweek ze al het spinnenweb dat haar weg versperde. Ze hoorde de spinnen achter haar vreemde geluiden maken. Ze hield dit rennen niet lang vol. Ja! Daar zag ze een rots!

Snel sneed ze plotseling de bocht af en dook achter de rots. Ze hoorde de spinnen voorbij lopen terwijl ze vreemde geluiden maakten. Barbenusa vond het niet plezierig en ze ademde diep in.

"Waarom.." begon ze zacht. "..ben ik hier in GODSNAAM?!"

Ze keek over de rand van haar rots en zag de spinnen weg lopen. Die gaan vast op de dwergen af.. Snel begon ze ook in die richting te lopen.


	5. 5: Dwergen en Elven

Even later zag Barbenusa alleen nog maar spinnenlijken op haar pad liggen. Sommigen hadden pijlen door hun kop heen. "Ew.." zei ze vol afschuw. Ze stapte over een paar lijken heen en hoorde toen tot haar grote opluchting weer het gepraat van personen.

Snel liep ze verder en toen zag ze in een open plek de dwergen staan, omringd door elven. Barbenusa had wel eens gehoord dat elven een hekel hebben aan dwergen, en andersom. Gelukkig maar dat zij geen dwerg was. Snel rende ze de open plek in.

"Hoi mensen! Hier ben ik dan eindelijk!" zei ze vrolijk. De elven richtten meteen hun bogen op haar en Barbenusa stopte met lopen. Onschuldig hief ze haar handen. Thorin keek vol ongeloof op.

"Barbenusa?!"

Barbenusa zwaaide voorzichtig en de elven zetten ieder hun boog op scherp. Snel stopte Barbenusa met zwaaien. De elf die een prachtig zwaard aan het bekijken was en iets in het elfs brabbelde liep naar haar toe. Barbenusa keek de elf aan. Hij had lang blond haar en blauwe ogen.

"Jij bent geen dwerg," zei hij tegen haar. "Jij bent een mens."

Barbenusa keek dom. "Ja.. En jij bent een elf."

Barbenusa had wel het nadeel dat ze nogal klein was en dat elven nogal groot waren, en dus moest ze nogal omhoog kijken naar deze elf. Gelukkig was ze wel groter dan de dwergen en dus was het makkelijk te zien dat zij een mens was. Barbenusa stak haar hand uit.

"Ik ben Barbenusa. Aangenaam."

De elf keek haar wantrouwend aan. "Mijn naam is Legolas," zei hij zonder haar de hand te schudden. Barbenusa snoof en liet haar hand weer zakken.

"Oké, 'Legolas', aangezien jullie elven natuurlijk niets willen geloven van wat de dwergen zeggen, laat ik je dan dit vertellen: wij zijn op een spannende missie en u verstoort dit alles. Laat de dwergen passeren, en er zullen geen gewonden vallen.."

-

"Boring." Barbenusa liep achter de dwergen aan, omringd door elven, over een mooi bruggetje met watervallen. Haar plan was niet goed verlopen en haar zwaard was afgepakt. Ze zuchtte overdreven diep toen ze het grote elvenrijk zag. De grote poorten gingen open. Barbenusa keek naar de dwerg voor haar.

"Heuy mister," zei ze fluisterend. De dwerg draaide zich om.

"Kili is de naam," zei hij terug. Barbenusa stak haar duim op. De dwerg zag er niet verkeerd uit.

"Aha! Oké, hey, uhm, hoort er geen hobbit bij jullie te zijn of zo?"

Kili ademde diep in. "Bilbo ja.. We hebben hem het laatst gezien in het woud.."

Barbenusa beet op haar lip en keek achterom naar het grote woud. Arme hobbit.. Ze had hem nog niet eens ontmoet. Kili zag haar blik.

"Maar dat betekent niet dat hij dood is," zei hij erachteraan. Barbenusa glimlachte een beetje en toen werd ze aangestoten door een elf.

"Niet praten. Doorlopen." Ze zuchtte en liep het grote elvenrijk binnen en de poort werd achter hen dichtgedaan.

De stoet dwergen, elven en Barbenusa liepen een prachtige ruimte binnen over een brug. Mooie, grote bomen, met schitterend houtsnijwerk. Maar Barbenusa was zich meer aan het ergeren aan het smalle bruggetje waar ze op liep.

"Waarom zitten hier geen hekjes omheen.." zei ze op zeurderige toon. "Als iemand struikelt flikkert ie hier toch dood?!" Weer stootte een elf haar aan als teken dat ze stil moest zijn. Barbenusa keek boos in zijn richting en liep verder over het bruggetje terwijl ze met een schuine blik over het randje keek. In de verte zag Barbenusa één of andere troon staan. De elven zeiden wat dingen tegen elkaar in het elfs.

"Ching chang chong!" riep Barbenusa erdoorheen en ze werd weer van alle kanten kwaad aangekeken. Snel hield ze haar mond.

"De koning wil je spreken, dwerg," zei Legolas tegen Thorin wie hem vol haat aankeek. "De andere dwergen gaan de cel in." Thorin werd begeleid naar de koning.

"Hey! En ik dan?!" riep Barbenusa uit. Legolas keek haar onderzoekend aan en begon weer in het elfs te brabbelen. "HOU DAAR NOU ES MEE OP!" schreeuwde Barbenusa. Legolas keek haar aan. "De koning wil jou ook spreken, mens."


	6. 6: De Fabulous THRANDUIL!

Barbenusa liep naast Thorin, begeleid door elven, naar de troon van de koning. De troon van Thranduil. Dit is nou al de zoveelste keer dat ik word behandeld als een crimineel.. dacht Barbenusa bij zichzelf.

Toen ze aankwamen bij de troon keek Barbenusa haar ogen uit. Het was een prachtige troon. Ze keek naar de elf die op de troon zat. Hij had lang, blond haar net als de meeste elven. Zijn wenkbrauwen waren echter bruin en hij droeg een mooie kroon van takken. De elven zetten allemaal een stap naar achteren toen Thranduil opstond en op Thorin af liep.

"Thorin Oakenshield.." zei hij met een zachte stem. Hij keek hem even aan en liep toen langs hem heen. "Ik denk dat er een nobele zoektocht gaande is," begon hij. "Een zoektocht om een thuisland weer op te eisen.. En een draak te verslaan."

Thorin draaide zich niet om in tegenstelling tot Barbenusa die haar ogen de hele tijd op Thranduil gericht hield. Thranduil liep weer naar de dwerg toe. "Ik verwachtte meer een prozaïsche reden. Inbraak of iets in die trant."

Hij liep op erg majestueuze manier om Thorin heen en keek hem toen onderzoekend aan. Thorin weigerde nog steeds hem aan te kijken.

Barbenusa's ogen werden groot. _Majestueus? MAJESTUEUS?! Oh dear.. _Ze wist van zichzelf dat als zij iets majestueus vond, het meestal erg psychopatisch was. Dus dat zou betekenen dat die elvenkoning..

"Je hebt je weg naar binnen gevonden," ging Thranduil verder. "Jij zoekt datgene waardoor je koning wordt." Hij liep op de meest fabulous manier achteruit en Barbenusa beet op haar lip. Die gozer was wel erg majestueus en fabulous.. Dan moest hij wel heel slecht zijn.

"Het juweel van de koning. De Arkensteen. Hij is ongelooflijk waardevol voor je.." Barbenusa keek naar Thorin wie even naar de grond keek. Thranduil begon te grijnzen. "Dat begrijp ik.." Opeens vervaagde zijn grijns en Barbenusa slikte.

"Er zijn juwelen in die berg waar ik ook naar verlang. Witte juwelen, van puur sterrenlicht." Thorin keek op en Thranduil boog zijn hoofd. Niet op een vriendelijke manier, meer op een verwaande manier.

"Ik bied je mijn hulp aan," zei hij waarna hij duister keek. Barbenusa knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen. Thorin grinnikte spottend.

"Ik luister."

"Ik zal jullie laten gaan," zei Thranduil duister. "Als jij terugbrengt wat van mij is."

Barbenusa keek hoopvol naar de dwerg. Thorin keek even vaag en draaide zich toen om. "Voor wat hoort wat."

"Ik beloof het. Van koning tot koning."

Thorin stopte met lopen. "Ik vertrouw Thranduil niet," zei hij. "De koning die zich aan zijn beloftes houdt terwijl onze dagen geteld zijn!" Hij draaide zich kwaad om en wees naar de koning. "JIJ houdt je niet aan je beloftes!"

Thranduil keek beledigd op terwijl Thorin verder ging. "Ik zag wel hoe jij je vrienden verraadde. Ooit kwamen we uitgehongerd, dakloos, jou om hulp vragen. Jij trok je terug en liet mijn mensen lijden! De hel die ons vernietigde.." Hij schreeuwde nog wat in het elfs, maar daar verstond Barbenusa weinig van. Ze schrok zich anders wel kapot toen Thranduil opeens naar voren sprong en met zijn gezicht heel dicht bij die van Thorin kwam.

"Begin niet tegen mij over drakenvuur," blies hij nijdig. "Ik weet alles over zijn woede en vernietiging."

Thranduil sloot zijn ogen en het zag er erg vaag uit. Net toen Barbenusa hem wilde vragen wat hij aan het doen was, begon zijn linkerwang te smelten en te verschroeien waardoor Barbenusa weer begon te walgen.

"Ik heb eerder te maken gehad met slangen van de hel!" knarste hij en hij zette een grote stap achteruit. Zijn gezicht zag er weer normaal uit. Barbenusa was erg ontdaan en ze keek met grote ogen naar Thorins reactie, maar hij keek gewoon droog voor zich uit. Thranduil ging weer op een erg majestueuze manier staan.

"Ik heb je grootvader gewaarschuwd over wat zijn hebzucht zou veroorzaken. Maar hij luisterde niet." Thranduil zette nog een stap achteruit. "Jij bent net als hem. Blijf hier en rot weg."

Hij maakte een beweging met zijn hand en opeens werd Thorin vastgegrepen door een paar elven. "Honderd jaar is maar een oogwenk in een elvenleven. Ik ben geduldig. Ik kan wachten.." De elven trokken Thorin mee van de trap af.  
Barbenusa staarde Thorin na en keek toen weer naar Thranduils nogal vage gezicht.

"Dus.." zei Barbenusa na een poosje stilte. "Dat was best dom van meneertje dwerg, denkt u niet?" Thranduil keek haar vragend aan.

"Mag ik je vragen wie je bent en waarom jij, als edel mens, je bij deze afzichtelijke dwergen hebt aangesloten?"

Barbenusa grinnikte. "Edel mens? Dat vat ik op als een compliment, uwe Thranduilheid." Ze schraapte haar keel. "Mijn naam is Barbenusa en ik heb deelgenomen aan deze zoektocht omdat ik nogal fan ben van gerechtigheid. Die draak heeft al wel lang genoeg in de Lonely Mountain gezeten. Het is tijd om het goud weer terug te krijgen, en een eind te maken aan dit armoedige tijdperk!"

Ze bewonderde haar eigen woordkeus en glimlachte vaag. Thranduil kantelde zijn hoofd erg majestueus.

"Dit armoedige tijdperk, zeg je? Voor de dwergen misschien. Maar voor ons elven en een mens zoals jij is dit een tijdperk van welvaart!"

Barbenusa knikte langzaam. "Oké.. Zeg, bent u een psychopaat?" Thranduil keek gestoord op.

"Sorry?"

"Of u een psychopaat bent."

"Waarom zou je dat denken?"

"Nou, alle mensen die ik majestueus vind zijn meestal psychopaten."

Thranduil grinnikte vaag. "Majestueus! Dat hoor je ook niet iedere dag." Zijn glimlach vervaagde en hij boog zich dreigend over Barbenusa heen. "Maar geen mens heeft het recht om zo te spreken in het gezicht van de elvenkoning, ook jij niet Barbenusa. Sluit haar op bij haar dwergenvriendjes."

Barbenusa keek droog voor zich uit en liet zich meeslepen door de elven. "Oké, dat was een slecht idee."


End file.
